The Snowboard Kids movie
by Claudiamccarey
Summary: Part 1 of the feature-length fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

This is my fanfiction of the Snowboard Kids in their own movie of their frightening but exciting epic adventure.It's about when Wendy and the Snowboard Kids find out that their annoying enemy Damien

is planning to cause global warming to the entire world by using his super-lava-robot to dig through the ground to the core of the planet.Will the Snowboard Kids stop the stupid brat,or will the world of snow melt and global waming rapidly begins?Read the story to find out!

Just a little reminder,I don't own the characters or the Nintendo game.

The fanfiction starts 2 years later after Damien first appeared in Snow Town.

The Snowboard Kids super cool movie:The evil doom of the Earth

Part 1:Class clown.

Just to bring a simple introduction to the characters in the beginning of the story:

In a beautiful place called Snow Town in the best time of the year:Christmas with snow everywhere from buildings to there lived kids who loved Snowboarding.

The kids were all at school sitting at their desks for roll call,now in year 6/grade 6.

school Teacher:Alrighty,kid-letts,time for roll call.

Jam:Man,I wish she would STOP calling us that name.

Slash:(nodded)Agreed,teachers are soooooo lame!

Slash was slouching on his desk looking at his cut-out photo of Nancy in his workbook.

Slash sighed happily at the photo.

Teacher:Slash?

Slash:Here!

Slash accidentally whacked his hand into Nancy's face without realising.

Slash:Nancy?Are you alright,honey sugar?

Nicole(with blonde hair who looks a bit like Linda except less snobby):Slash loves Nancy!!Hooooow romantic,like Titanic!

Nancy blushed a maroon red.Everyone laughed at Slash so hysterically Slash began to blush a deeper red

that even Linda was pointing at him in fits of laughter.

Nancy:Actually,my face feels sore,can you watch where your going?Your like a male chiuawa dog with ADD!Gosh!

Spitting-image of Napoleon Dynamite student:Hey!That's my dad's quote!Stop stealing everything from copyrighted material!Gosh!I wish Napoleon Dynamite wasn't my dad!I wish my mom Deb was back home from her holiday,and I really wanted to vote for Pedro at the Beautiful blondes school election!

Everyone stares at him baffled by what he said,Tommy stares at him amused while eating a sandwich wrap from his pocket.

Wendy:Something specifically tells me that Napoleon Dynamite might be genetically your father.

Linda:I'll take you to the sick bay.Nice move,Hedgehog boy!

Slash:Phinoccio's sister 'cause you have a nose like a cone!

Nancy giggled a little bit.

Teacher:Settle down everyone!Let's keep doing roll call.

Jam?

Jam:Yo!

Jam winked at Wendy,Wendy smiled.

Teacher:Tommy?

Tommy was still eating his wrap without hearing the teacher.

Teacher:Oh,Tommy,how many times have I told you to eat your food at lunch instead of during class?

What am I,a gymnastics personal trainer?!

Tommy:What?Oh,sorry!

Tommy shoved all of his sandwich wrap into his mouth.

Teacher:(sighs)Ok,where were we?Oh yes,Wendy?

Wendy:Here!

Teacher:Linda and Nancy are here,Linda had to take Nancy to the sick bay because Slash hit her face with his hand.

Slash:It was only an accident.It's not like you don't know how Nancy is hot!

Slash:Oops.I didn't say out loud did I?He he!

Max(Slashe's brother one year younger):Pfft,yeah!Accidentally on PURPOSE.

The whole class laughed.

Slash blushed so bright red then Rudulph the red-nosed reindeer.

Just a profile on the characters here,all pre-teens in the story:

Slash Kamei-A peppy and naughty(as always) 12-year-old who has a crush on Nancy and he and Jam mock Linda all the time.Slash wears a black top with red spikes on it with white pants and black converse sneakers with styled slicked back hair and more spikier.

Nancy:She is the sweet and cheerful 12-year-old girl of the bunch.Always kind to others(especially Slash,who she also has a crush on)even if they're not in return.Due to her kindness she gets a lot of respect from everybody in the group. Nancy wears a pink top and pants with green designs of trees on her top and yellow converse sneakers with whispy blonde hair.

Jam:A cheerful 12-year-old rapper who is friends with Slash and Tommy.His favourite activity is performing breakdancing in and out of school.He secretly has feelings for Wendy.Jam wears a blue Nike top with white sleeves and pants with orange-striped blue converse sneakers and still wears his blue and orange beanie.

Linda:A 13-year-old who is still snobby and yet nice to her friends except Slash.Linda's parents have loads of money that made her rich on the weekend she buys new clothes in fashion and is often made fun of by Slash and Jam.Linda and Nicole don't get along with eachother very well since they competed into eachother to race eachother,and when they both had a tie at the end of the race,Mr.coach Penguin forced

both Nicole and Linda to drink all the ice-cold strawberry slushy quickly and endure the brain freeze.

Both Linda and Nicole ended up in hospital with hysterical results.

Wendy:A 12-year-old inventer who loves inventing and experimenting with anything and likes to brings everyone around to check it out.She is friends with the Snowboard Kids(even Jam) and has a positive attitude and solution when something bad happens.Wendy has long brunette hair,a white jacket and long baggy blue jeans with red converse sneakers and still wears big glasses.

Tommy:A sweet-natured 12-year-old boy who is easy-going and his favourite food is hamburgers which he eats it everywhere even when Linda and Slash fight with eachother.Tommy wears a dark green jacket with green pants and naturally styled hair.

Damien:An 11-year-old green demon who tried to ruin the fun of the snowboard kids and is very unpopular with the gang.His biggest rival is Slash and shares a huge dislike for him.But somehow Damien has a crush on Nancy yet he still has no success to hook her up.Damien wears a black studded top with yellow pants and black and white converse sneakers with skeletons on it and has the same hair when he was 10.

This story is rated PG for Mild language and themes(nothing pornographic).

Part 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Snowboard Kids movie

part 2:A very un-Merry Christmas.

Teacher:Anyway,today we're all going to Jingle Town on our fieldtrip so if you've all brang money with you,you can buy a Christmas present for your family,friends,etc.

Class:Yeeeeaaaah!!

After that,the bell rang and it was recess.

Meanwhile,at recess,Slash went to the sick bay to see if Nancy was alright.

When Slash opened the door,Linda wasn't there but Nancy was sitting in a chair with an icepack on her face.

Slash:Hey Nancy,are you okay?

Nancy:Yes,I'm feeling better.Sorry I called you a chiualua dog,it's just that I can be too nice to everyone all the time and it's become a habit for years now .

Slash:Nah!It's cool.I knew you really liked me.

Nancy:Well that's what I wanted to say to you.I like you.

Slash:...Me to.

Nancy and Slash stared at eachother in love,thinking that no one was around, they came closer to eachother with their lips nearly touching eachother until:

Nurse:Hey you two!What are ya doing?

Slash and Nancy blushed in embarassement with their hands holding eachother and bodies close to eachother.

Slash:Uh...well,gotta go to play soccor!See you,Nancy!

Slash rushed out quickly and the nurse was left confused while Nancy walked out quietly.

Nurse:Haven't you got hit in the face?

Nancy:No,it's feeling quite better,the redness is gone.

Nancy tried to drain away the awkward moment by pretending nothing happened.

Nurse:Ah,kids these days.

Meanwhile at recess,the kids were going through their bag and wallets to sort out their money for when they go to Jingle Town.

Linda:Well,ha ha!Since I'm rich who has a rich family,I'm gonna splurge on a present more value and gold than all of you!

Everyone looked at Linda annoyed but Jam was looking at her chest since she wore a slim red jacket that revealed her breast shape.

Linda:What are you doing?

Jam:Oh.Nothing.I was,uuh,looking at your sweet moolah.

Everyone laughed and Slash was laughing even more hysterical.

Slash:Oh,Jam,pal,to quote what you say,"You da bomb,man!"!

Jam blushed lightly and groaned in shame.

Wendy:Hey guys,I have an idea.I was suggesting we go into my invention I made called

the 'mountain rocket',where it will dig into the ground and up to the freezing snow that's been covering Sunny Mountain,and while I was testing the invention,I found some diamonds even worth taking to win a million dollars!Sounds like a brilliant idea?

Student:Yeah,that's a cool idea!

Jam:(drooling in delight)Ooooh,think how we can be rich with those diamonds!

Linda:And how I can enter the 'Miss Christmas reindeer girl' of the year!

Wendy:Hold on a second,YOU have a great deal of money,you don't need to win some cash.

Linda:So,it's still worth keeping my wealth flowing.

Tommy:And how I can buy fast food coupons to get a snack for free!

Tommy drooled all over his mouth like a dog thinking about hamburgers.

Slash:And I could buy something special for that someone pretty.

Nicole:Oooooh,someone likes someone with blonde hair!!

Everyone:ooooooooooooooh!!Nicole and Slash sitting in a tree!K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

Nicole:Not both of us!!Nancy and Slash!

Slash:Yeah.

Slash sighed in content of Nancy.

Max(Slashe's younger brother):Hey everyone,we have to go to the stage.

Wendy:Okay,I'll show all of you my invention after school.

Everyone:OK!

Later on at 2:00,The principal was getting ready to make an announcement.

Everyone and the parents came along to sit in their chairs.

Nancy:Mom,can you get me an ice pack when we get home because I have a sore bump on my face.

Mum:Oh,dear.It's big!How did it happen?

Nancy:Well,by accident in roll call,Slash hit my face with his hand.But he appoligised,

and I bet he secretly likes me!Tee hee!But don't worry,I went to the sick bay and put an ice pack on the bump,but it still needs to recover a bit.

Mum:Oh,looks like your very first crush for a pre-teen!I remember when I first met your father,(sigh)good times.It was when your father tripped over a rock and I asked "Are you alright?",and he said "Yes,I'm fine.Nice looking goldie locks you've got!Their gorgeous!".

Nancy:Yeah well it's like they say,true love never dies, does it?

mum:It sure is.

As everyone was settling down,the principal was looking at everyone to announce the news.

Principal:Now for the good news first,Natalie Dynamite,or Napoleon's daughter, has won an award for best acting in roll call,to quote what she usually says,"Gosh!You staff members at school and students are retarded!"

Napoleon Dynamite,sitting at the back,snickered.

Principal:Anyway,the bad news,there has been a change in weather all around winter because scientists believe that it's due to climate change which they don't know what caused it besides carbon dioxide,polluting,etc.

Principal:Yes,John?

John(Slashe's older brother with the same black hair as him):Uh,I have a question.

Who really was responsible for the weather?

Slash:What kind of dumb question is that?Hahahahaha!!

John:Huh!You never know,it may not ALWAYS be C20,pollution,animal cruelty,or the

"Terminator" you doofus.

Slash:Bite me!

principal:Settle down,both of you!Everyone,give a big round applause to Dr.Peter Freek!

Everyone laughed.

Dr.Freek:No,seriously,that's actually my name!I wanted to show all of you about what has been going on with the weather in Snow Town.

Dr.Freek put on a slideshow of the details and images of climate change.

Everyone gasped.Wendy's mum was shocked at how Dr.Freek had big glasses and a similar image and manner to Wendy.

Wendy:Hey!He wears the same glasses as me!What a strange coincidence!

Mum:Uh..Yes.Very strange.

Dr.Freek showed everyone the slideshow,Wendy sighed in delight at his styled hair with gel.

Dr.Freek:Now here,this is the atmosphere,which is covered in black clouds,meaning that

the weather is unfortunately going to cause snowstorms,icy rain,and forgot to mention,

some snow melting from giant mountains to flood the country,and what triggered it was the core in the planet.

Linda:Oh crap.

Jam:Cold.

Tommy was scoffing on a chocolate from his pocket half-melted.

Tommy:Oh right.Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

Nancy:Oh dear.

Wendy:Great Scott.

Natalie Dynamite:Dr.Freek,you weird nerd,is this a joke?!

Dr.Freek:Sadly yes,but in fiction,if someone went all the way down to the centre of the Earth,global warming will disappear,thus the Earth is saved.

Natalie Dynamite:Unlucky.

Everyone talked loudly and panickly while the students went nuts.

Principal:Now,everyone,remain calm-

Tommy's mum:Let's get out of this country!!

Everyone and the parents ran hysterically.

As everyone went into their cars and ran all the way home,Damien was in his lair

smiling at what he has done.

Damien:Hahahaha!!I got my precious twin brother and sister to stimulate the core inside the Earth!And everyone will be doomed in global warming!

NOBODY CAN STOP ME NOW!!HAHAHAHA!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

What will happen to Snow Town and the rest of the snowy regions of America/Canada?

Will the Snowboard Kids stop Damien's plan?Is this what has come to,climate change in the beautiful snow and time of the month:Christmas?

Find out in the next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Snowboard Kids movie:The evil doom of Earth

Chapter 3:The big rush

As everyone was driving and running back to their homes on the muddy ground from the drops of rain,black clouds started to come together in the sky,rain heavily pounded to the ground,trees,and nearly everywhere,especially in the courses where the Snowboard Kids usually snowboard,the sky went wet and murky with hail rapidly falling from the sky.

Slashe's mum(in the car,looking at everyone running and watery grounds and trees everywhere):God,you're joking me!The weather's already getting crazy!!

Even in places like where we are.

Slashe's dad(in the car who looks like Slash):Yeah,it's comin', pretty extreme,ain't it?

I mean,we could end up like cavemen in snow!hahaha!!

Max(Slashe's younger brother):Mom,are we all gonna die into the pits of hell?

John(Slashe's older brother):Don't say hell,you little brat!!

Max:Yes I can!You one time called me a wiener when I was eating a hotdog at the Turtle Island carnival!!

John:I know you are but what am I!

Slashe's mum:Shut up,all of you!We need to get back home before the storm gets worse!

Then all of a sudden a huge tree lands on the ground from a giant tornado coming to Snow Town and the car loses control.

Slash:WATCH OUT!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Slash screamed frightened to death with sweat dripping from his face with deathstare eyes.

The car crashed into a tree near the neighbour hood with everyone crashed into the airbags.

Slashe's mum:Slashhhhh...run for your life from the stttoorrrmm...

Slashe's mum passed out,along with slashe's brothers and dad.

Slash shouted as he tried to get out of the seat in the car with icy wet rain on his hair all messy.

Slash:Heeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllp!!Anybody!!Somebody!!Get me out of the caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!!

Slash got bumped in the forehead by a branch from a tornado,then went unconcious and fell down on his seat on his brothers laps.

The strong wind was going to blow the car away until an ambulance in the fog came rushing rapidly to the car,pulled Slashe's legs and got his parents and brothers onto a wheel-bed inside the ambulance.As the people closed the doors,the ambulance rushed all the way to the Snow Town hospital on the road with ice and hail on the ground and in the forest.

Later,the people of Snow Town luckily made it back to their half-covered in ice and snow homes, running to their doors inside,began to lock their doors and nail it with cut wood from their fireplaces.Nancy,Wendy,Tommy,Linda,and Jam found eachother inside their parents' cars while going back to their homes by pulling eachother under the crashed cars using Wendy's invention called the special elastic rope that never breaks and can be held on strong.

Wendy:It will be fine!We just need to go to my home since all the other places are locked and nailed with wood!

Linda:Well,hurry up!!It's like,totally freezing out here!Even if I have a thick red jacket on!!

Jam:(cold from the rain)L-l-l-liiind-da-a!!N-i-iccee j-j-ackkk--et!It-t-t-t's sssexxxxy!!

Linda:Th-th-th aaa nxxx!!Brrrr!!

Tommy:Wendy,when we go to your place,can we have soup for dinner?!

Wendy:Okay!My mom was gonna make it tonight,but my dad had to take her to hospital from slipping in the snow to Snow Town,so I'll have to take care of the house until tommorow morning!!

Tommy:Yah!!

Nancy(thinking in her head):Oh,I hope Slash will be okay!

The kids finally made it to Wendy's house,tried not to slip on the snowy path.

As the kids went inside and locked the door,Wendy got a first aid kit,clean blankets,

and put on the TV in the lounge room to the news to find out what is going on with the

strange and moderate weather.

Nancy:Yes!The news report!I really want to know how my parents are doing!Especially Slash!

Jam(still cold from outside wrapped up in a blanket with a tray of warm water on his feet):

O-oo--oooh,ssssome ooone'sss g-g-got a ccc-c-crussh on aa sspppi-k-k-ky haired duuuuu-d-d-d-d-e!

Linda(wrapped up in a blanket) :Aaah!My face!It's painfully frozen!

Wendy:Here,this is a face warmer.I made it from metal wool,organic cotton,and natural fibres to warm youur skin,my poor friend.

Jam:K-k-kiss k-k-iss.

Wendy:Sorry?

Jam:N-n-n-otthhhing.(giggling)

News reporter Dean Richard:Right now what you are all experiencing and seeing is a bizarre and extreme snow storm that hit Snow Town this late afternoon.Heavy rain first,hail second,fog and icy grounds,forests,lands,homes,and the whole town,has been plagued around us since 5:50pm.Elementary students reported that their parents have been injured and crashed in their cars by the storm and had to run back to their homes to their safety.Let's go to Nurse Helen Dog,Mr.Dog's mother who is a nurse at the Snow Town.Nurse Dog?

Nurse.Dog(live on TV news):Thanks,Dean.Tonight,there are a lots of hurt adults here at the

hospital.They report that they are very worried about where their children are,and by mercy,

if they are safe at home.I'm gonna interview the parents of their kids to find out what happened.

Linda:Oh,no!!My mommy and daddy!What the heck happened to them!?

Mrs. Maltine(Linda's mum):(cough)oh,my!Well,my husband and I were driving home with my gorgeous daughter Linda from school in the HORRIBLE weather in my limo until the idiot driver let out his cigarette all over his seat causing smoke to spread in the limo and Linda tried to--(choke)save us by taking us out of the car,b-but,(sob),she fell out by the broken door into the snowy ground,a-a-nd--and both me and my husband got hit in the head in the car crash into a tree.Linda,if you're out there or in our castle,stay inside and

good luck!(crying)OOOOOH!!MY HEEAAD!!(sobbing)

another Nurse:It's alright,Mrs.Maltine,I'm gonna give you some happy gas just to relax you and check the bruise on you head.

The nurse strapped the mask on her face and Mrs.Maltinie already felt calm and euthoric.

Mrs.Maltinie:Aaaaaaaaahh..that's niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice...

Linda(watching the report):Phew!At least my mom's fine!But my dad looks like a train wreck!

Ugh!

Nurse Dog:And here is a kid who got into the car crash during the storm when his parents

were taking him and his brothers home quickly from school just when the storm hit.

Nancy:No!Please not Slash!Oh PLEASE not Slash!

Tommy:mmmm!Great chicken soup!

Wendy:Thanks!It's also made from chicken legs.

Tommy stopped,then vomited on the carpet.

Slashe's dad:My son here is like crashed out!Haha!Get it?"Crashed".Haha!Ow,my head...

Slashe's mum(with bandage around her head):Settle down!Anyway,Slash here on the bed is unconcious and has a broken leg and a bump on his arm and cheek.

Nancy's mum:Oooh,that's awful!(says to herself)If only Nancy was alright.

Nurse Dog:She will,she will.Hopefully.

Nancy(watching the report):I am,mom,I am.(sob)And Slash is a train wreck!(crying)

Wendy hugged Nancy to comfort her.

Wendy:There,there,my blonde friend.And no,you're not those simple-minded blonde stereotypes.

Nancy:Thank you.You're so smart.

Nancy tried not to cry.

Then everyone started crying and hugged eachother.

Linda:At least I'm not hugging Slash!

Jam:But I'm hugging you!

Linda:Whatever,I still like you!

Jam:I have to admit it..but...You're HOT!!

Linda(sobbing):YOU TOO!!BWAHAHAHAHA!!

Everyone even Wendy began to cry about their parents and Nancy cried her heart out for Slash.The morning came,it was cloudy and bright through the windows of Wendy's house,but quite heavily snowed,icy underneath the polls,carparks,roofs,and the clouds were still around for some rain.The kids were still asleep.Linda was sleeping on Jam's lap and Jam was drooling all over the couch.Nancy was sleeping on the carpet hugging a pillow to ease the pain of the storm,her parents and Slash(Gosh,she really does have a crush on him!).Tommy was sleeping near the fridge on the floor in the kitchen with spilt soup everywhere.

Wendy woke up,rubbed her face and eyes,put her glasses on,walked to the window to open the curtains and saw police everywhere around snowboard Street.

Wendy:Wake up everyone!Wake up!It's urgent!

Linda(Yawns and stretches):Do you have to wake us up soooo early?I was having a

wonderful dream about shopping and beauty contests!

Jam(mutters):Ugh.You rich people just won't quit.

Tommy's dad(outside,cold and blue in the cheeks):Tooooooooooommmmyyyyyyyyyy!!Where are you,boy?!

Tommy suddenly heard his dad's voice,jumped up from the table and ran straight to dad.

Tommy:Daaaaaaad!!I'm here!!Whoah!!

Tommy slipped on the icy pathway when running from the door.

Tommy's dad:Tommy!Thank god you're alright!I was so scared!

Tommy:Me toooooo!Boohooboohoo!!By the way,ther's breakfast in the fridge in Wendy's house,it's yummy and full of berries!

Tommy's dad:Great!Let's go inside to eat and meet your friends!Woo-hoo!

They went inside to make breakfast for the kids who are still looking out the window in Wendy's bedroom to see police everywhere on the snowy road.

Tommy:Guys?Guys!I made breakfast for all of you,my friends!

The snowboard Kids ran downstairs to the kitchen to the smell of pancakes with berries and maple syrup and sat down to the table on the chairs enthusiastically.

Jam:Mmm,mmm!Smells delish!Tommy,you're dad's the bomb at cooking!

Tommy:Thank you!

Nancy(tasting it):Mm,yes!It's beautiful!

Tommy:My dad is a cook at the Snow Town oak resturant,so he's really good at it!

Linda:Cool!

Linda was scoffing on pieces of pancakes on her fork,even if she knows how to eat like a rich person.

Everyone was social,happy,and comfortable when someone knocks on the door.

Nancy checked to see who it was,only to see it was a police officer.

Police:Excuse me,are you Nancy Neil?

Nancy:Yes,that's me.What did I do?

Police:You didn't do anything wrong.You're parents told me to take you to the local hospital to meet them.

Nancy:Okay!I'll just get my clothes on and I'll be there in 5 minutes.

Police:Sure I'll just wait out here in the car.

Nancy then got her snow shoes on and went into the police car all the way to the hospital.

Jam:Shall we go there aswell?I'm worried to da bone about my pal Slash.

Wendy:Yes,I think we should see where our parents are,even I waas going to contact my parents on my phone,but the phonelines were cut off from the storm.

Linda:Yeah,let's get ready and go!There's a lot to see the damage outside.

Afterwards,the kids got ready and got their shoes on.

Tommy's dad:See you later,kids!

Everyone:Bye,Mr.Parsy!

Tommy's dad laughed with joy as he was eating his pancakes.

Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4:Let's play Twister!

The Snowboard Kids movie:The evil doom of Earth

part 4:Let's play Twister!

As the Snowboard Kids snowboarded(with their rockets on the back of their snowboards)over the rainbow road and up in the air to the ground to the Snow Town hospital,Damien was looking at them with his binoculars through his window in his laboratory next to Linda's castle.

Damien:Haha!!I'll show them who's tiny and retarded when my clever little spies stimulate the red core inside the Earth to form a twister in the Towns of Snow that will get the party started with the people of Snow Town!!HAHAHAHA!!

Meanwhile,the Snowboard Kids made it to the hospital and ran all the way to the wards

to find their parents and Nancy ran as fast as she could to Slash,though she slipped

on the wet floor.

Janitor:You might wanna watch what you're doing next time.

Nancy:No,I'm fine!Thanks anyway!

The Janitor looked confused but went back to cleaning the floor.

Nancy then made it to the ward looking for him desperately.

Nancy:Slash!Slash?!Where are you?

Slash was on his bed,heard Nancy's voice near the door.

Slash:Nancy!!I'm here!

Nancy hurled herself onto Slashe's body gently.

Slash:Nancy!It's so good to see ya!My leg hurts real baaaad.

Nancy:My head hurts real bad aswell!

Slashe's dad(yawning):uuuuh.What's going on?

Slash:Oh,this is Nancy.We're friends.best friends.close friends.

Slashe's dad:Oooooh.ok.Listen,where's your mom?

Nancy:Oh,I think I saw your partner walking to the cafateria.Meet her there.

Slashe's dad:Ok,thanks!

Slashe's dad walked down.

Slash:So,what happened?I was scared like crap in the storm!

Nancy:Well,my parents took me home from school because of the storm,since it was so bad they crashed into a tree.

Slash:Same here with my parents!I tried to call for someone in the car until my voice was sore I fainted.Wait,Do you think both of our parents-

Nancy's mum:Nancy!!I was so desperate about you!!

Nancy:Mom!Can you not do this right now?Slash and I are chatting with eachother,just like

you read your christmas cookbooks and you tell me not to bother you.

Nancy's mum:I know sweetheart.But still I was extremely worried about you.So...this is your

crush,Slash?

Slash:Heh heh,yeah,Nancy and I are friends.She's a really cool girl.

Nancy blushed a light pink but felt glad by what Slash said.

Nancy's mum:Well,good for you!Anyway,I'm going to have breakfast.

Slash and Nancy both look out the window at the town covered in thick snow.

Slash:Wow,Snow Town is fully dominated by snow after what happened last night!

Nancy:Yeah I know.It's beautiful still.

But I'm still wondering how something made the weather extreme in Snow Town.

Slash:I geuss we may not know.

Damien(in his lab using a switch on the wall to form a whirling wind):Or WILL YOU?

Time for more destruction in this putrid place!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

A slight sound of whistling wind started to conquer through Snow Town,leaving everyone

baffled and complaining of what is still up with the weather.

Nancy:Can you hear that sound?Where is it coming from?

Slash:I don't know,but we'll find out on TV.

Slash used the remote near the bed to put the TV on.

News reporter:Good morning.This morning,people are asking what the whistling sound is coming from and that there is rain drops coming down again from last night.

Now let's go to the weather fish.

The fish shows the weather in sign language.

NR(News reporter):Uh..Ok.This is Dean Richard report--What the (hell)-

The wind started to get stronger and louder.

Slash:Oh no!We have to get out of here!

Nancy:I'll get your wheelchair!

Slash:No!Uh,Nancy,do you mind if you carry..me?

Nancy:I might as well.Since the wheelchair will be too slow.And since your cute.

Slash blushed a medium shade of pink and giggled nervously.

Nancy picked up Slash by his butt and back and ran to the hall and shouted to everyone and her parents to evacuate the hospital immediately.

Nancy's parents decided to take Nancy and Slash home by sneaking to the ambulance car back to their home.

Nancy's dad:Alright,the wind is getting pretty unpleasant,so Nancy,keep holding Slash

until we get back to our place and buckle up because it's gonna be a bumpy ride.

Nancy buckeld her seatbelt over Slashe's chest and held on to Slashe's hand.

Nancy:Slash,I'm so afraid!

Slash:Don't worry,we'll get through this sucker weather!As a team!

Slash and Nancy pledged eachother to stay together for stronger and intense situations.

There was then a swirl coming to the forest trees and developed into a twister.

Nancy's mum:Oh gosh!Now what are we gonna do?

Nancy's dad:I don't know,but we need to find a shortcut home and fast.The twister looks

like it might be heading to Snow Town and Sunny Mountain.

Slash:Hope my friends are okay,Wendy has millions of ideas of how to handle problems!

Nancy:Yes.But we have to get out of here quick!

Nancy,Slash and her parents made it home,ran inside,locked the doors,shut the window blinds,and Nancy quickly got a few of her other stuff in her bedroom into a bag like

photos of her parents,the snowboard kids(with Slash in it),funky-dressed fairy plush toy,

etc.

Nancy,Slash and the parents went down to their basement(inside their house) and Nancy

put Slash onto a couch from her arms.

Slash:Nice house you got here,Nancy and Mr. and Mrs.Nancy Neil.

Nancy:(laughing)It's Neil,you silly duffer!

Slash:Oh sorry.He he.

The wind made a creaking sound all over the house and the basement on the ground.

While at Wendy's house,Wendy shielded the house with her metalic shelter

for protecting everyone by using the button on the wall in the wall.

Wendy:By my calculations on this graph,the twister will approxemately head towards

Snow Street and Town which fortunately we are safe under the shelter over my house.

Jam:Cool!Inventions rock!

Wendy:(laughing)Yes,they do "Rock".

Linda:Well,I geuss Slash and Nancy are in trouble!Slash is sooooo going to get twisted,haha!

Tommy:Shut up!Everyone here are my friends,especially Slash and Nancy!Yah!

Jam:Man,you suck at english grammer!

Wendy:Leave him alone,he's not slow,he's just worried about Slash and Nancy.

If only they're in a safe spot.

Back at Nancy's place,Nancy's dad heard a loud sound coming towards Snow Street which is the giant twister.

Nancy's dad:Oh my god!Everyone stay here,I have to get another key from the doorway

to lock the windows here!

Nancy's mum:No!You'll get sucked into the twister!

Slash:I'll do it!!

Nancy:No!!Your leg is broken!You'll never make it!

Slash:There's no choice!You carried me from the hospital,now I must give you back a

good favor for you!

Nancy looked at Slash with heroic faith.

Nancy:Good luck!And if you die,I'll bury you in my backyard with lots of pictures and

poets I did of you!

Slash(blushing):You did poetry of me?

Nancy:Yeah!I like you as a friend and a crush!!

Slash:I have to get the key now!

Nancy:OK!!

Slash walked to the door steadily as the door creaked loudly and got the basement keys

from the shelf with his fingers,until the door broke and Slash held on to the couch with

the wind blowing everything away.

Slash:HEEEEELLLLP!!NANCY!!NANCY!!

Nancy:OH NO!!SLASH,I'M COMING!!HOLD ON!!

Nancy's parents couldn't hear Nancy since the twister was loud and they were busy holding on to eachother looking out the window to check the houses.

Nancy held on to the walls to grab Slashe's hand.

Nancy:TAKE MY HAND!!

Nancy fell to Slashe's back and got to the kitchen behind the wall of the lounge room.

Slash and Nancy were scared silly by the whirling wind as they held eachother.

Nancy:Slash!!I wish the storm was over!!OVER!!OVEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!!

Slash:ME TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Suddenly Nancy lost her grip on Slashe's body and nearly got blown away until Slash catched her hands.

Slash:NANCY!!HOLD ON!!

They were both screaming until the twister went to Snow Town and the house stopped shuttering and blowing away,so it landed onto an unknown house and injuring a person.

Slash and Nancy looke dat eachother in horror.

Slash:I have a bad feeling this is NOT going to be a very cool Christmas.

Nancy:Me too.

Nancy's parents ran to Nancy and hugged her tightly.

Nancy's mum:NANCY!!DON'T YOU EVER DARE LEAVE US AGAIN!!YOU HEAR MEEE!!

Nancy:MOM!!Stop overprotecting me all the time anymore!!You've been doing it for years now and the reason I HAD TO SAVE Slash is because your issue is that your a fearful

person unlike my father here who encourages me to value everything,especially friends!!

Why don't you do yourself a favor and go out there into Snow Town in the twister and drop dead in the wind!!

Nancy's mum ran to her room and screamed and kicked everything and Nancy's father

was embarassed by her behaviour in front of Slash and Nancy.

Slash:Wow,your mom really throws a hissy fit around you.

Nancy:No,she's never been like that,she's just scared from the twister.

Nancy's dad:Don't worry,guys.You just find your friends while the twister is in Snow Town,but whatever you do,don't go there!Just find your friends and shelter somewhere!

Best of luck!

Nancy kissed her dad and went off with Slash in the mess from the twister and the rain started to pour down again,and the clouds were clearing up.

Nancy and Slash were on their Snowboards and tried to find Wendy's house to find everyone.

Nancy:Tommy!!Linda!?

Slash:Wendy??Jam!!

Wendy(shouting through her virtual telescope):Hey!Were here!

Slash and Nancy opened the door to Wendy's house and found their friends.

Tommy(hurled his arms onto Slash):Slllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssshhhhhh!!

Slash:Geez,don't hug me too hard!I have a sore leg!

Tommy kept hugging Slash without hurting Slash until Jam pulled Tommy off Slash.

Jam:Slash!So glad to see you!The twister would've been sweet!

Nancy:Haha,it wasn't very sweet!We nearly got sucked into the twister at my place!

Slash was a hero for saving me!

Everyone:Ooooooh!Nancy and Slash,sittin' a tree.K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

Nancy:To quote you,Linda,"Whatever".

Linda gave Nancy a mean look.Linda used her mobile phone to call her parents but the phoneline went off.

Wendy:Guys,turn the Tevevision on!There is a report on the twister in Snow Town!

Wendy turned on the TV and everyone sat down on the lounges.

NR(News reporter):What we are experiencing in Snow Town is a severe twister that is leaving everyone hiding in their homes and shelters in shopping malls,hospitals,and

Mr.dogs snowboard shop.We now go live to Mr.Dog.

Mr.Dog(live on News):Dean,my friendly customers have turned into city bandits by stealing

everything in my shop,and--and it's just unnecessary.Hey you!Put that pink penguin back

on my counter!Sorry,there's city slickers coming along to the shop.Mr.Penguin has also

came to my shop earlier and told me that his training class has gone out of control by running to stores in Snow Town to steal supplies for the weather.If any success,the twister

might stop soo--what is that noise?OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!The twister is heading to my store!Everyone!Into my basement at the back!

The camera cut off.

NR:...Yes,and uh--what?What's happening to the building??AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!

The twister is blowing me!!

The building on TV smashes away leaving the following message:We are experiencing technical difficulties.Please make a note of it.

Linda:Well,so long for him.

Slash:I never liked that reporter anyway.He's was too preachy.

Chapter 5 coming your way soon,with exciting adventure coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

The Snowboard Kids movie:The evil doom of the Earth part 5:

After the kids watched the news,they all sat down on the couch switching to another show on TV to relax from the storm they enjured to damage to the Town of Snow Town,Snowboard Street,themselves,and their parents.

Jam:Man,what a morning it was.It sure had Slashe's butt blown away!Hahahahahaha!!Get it?"Blown away"?Like when you are being blown away and your butt's doing the same?Hahaha!

Slash rolled his sleeves up and began to grow at Jam.

Slash:If ever I had the chance,I'd tie you up,send you all the way to Kazahcstan,and challenge you into a HARDCORE FIGHT!!ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!

Jam(growed also at Slash):Your goin' down,pal!!By thw way,Borat was set in Kazahcstan.Your dead,spiky boy!!

Slash and Jam punched each other as they were pushing themselves on the walls,biting on the arms and legs,Slash and Jam fighted like it was a street fighter game.They both had a brawl outside to the snow fields covered with fallen-down trees,muddy but snowy grounds,and icy-poled houses.

Slash(as he tried to see where he was going being moved by Jam):Oh!Oooh!Ah!Ow!Ow!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!OOOOOOH!!AAAAAH!!Stop punching me or I'll give you a trip to WEDGIE TOWN!!And I know you wear a G-string bikini from your mom's drawers!!

Jam(pulled Slashe's hair):I'd like to see you try!If only anyone understood my darkest secret!I never knew my dad all my life!!

Slash(pulled Jam's nose and held both of Jam's legs):And if you must know,

My mom keeps secrets from me by hiding my playsnow magazines and

Mary Poppins secret magazines!!

Suddenly Slash and Jam were stopped by the snowboard kids.

Nancy:Gosh,what's with you sad,sick people?Why is it that I see both of you AND ALL OF YOU fighting all the time with your garbage when the only people here that had been great friends and innocent are Wendy,Tommy,and I!When will all of you learn that we should settle our differences when there should be a reasonable solution!I'm so tired of saying this all the time,it's been all your bad attitudes that have caused Slash and Linda to hate each other sooooo much!!And I personally feel sorry for Tommy to put up with all of this,and if it keeps up,I'm gonna pack my bags with my stuff,leave my parents and all of you,leave Snow Town forever because it's become a mess,and perhaps LEAVE AMERICA!!

Everyone went into total silence and shock.

Nancy took some deep breaths.

Nancy:Excuse me.

Nancy walked away quietly from the Snowboard Kids,got on her snowboard and went off somewhere.

Wendy:Well that was charming.Considering how much the whole world will be in destruction of danger with extreme weather conditions and now we've lost Nancy!

Linda:Pipe down,I doubt Nancy meant what she said,she's just blown her top because everything is like disastrously destroyed from the storm and global warming.Hey Slash,I guess you'll never get your "girl-friend" again?Ha,ha,ha,ha!

Slash groaned at Linda.

Slash:Linda,Linda,Linda.Rich millionares like you can bite Bender's shiney metal--

Before Slash finished his sentence,the kids heard a helicopter in the sky with planes along with it.The kids started to get tense.

Slash and Jam held each other by their bodies.

Slash:Jam.

Jam:Yeah?

Slash:I really like you as my best friend.

Jam:...me too!!Ruuuuun!!

Both Slash and Jam ran with the other kids as the helicopter and planes flew to the mountains.

Linda:What the hell is going on?!

Wendy:I haven't got a clue,as chronically I always have ideas in my brain,but we have to hide in my lab so in case the helicopters and planes might be something that is evil!

Linda:Do you have at least an invention or machine that is useful for when some crazy FBI or terrorists break down the doors and take over Snow Town??

Wendy:Settle down,Linda!I have mountains of clever inventions that all of you will be quite surprised with!

Linda:Okay,if there is MOUNTAINS of them as Snowy mountain.

Wendy:I meant mountains as a figuire of speech as in I have made lots of inventions!Remember when I invented the snowboard rocket to make snowboards go faster and it worked?Well you'll see how my inventions will work!

The Snowboard Kids ran inside Wendy's house,went underground and found the secret lab Wendy kept for when there was an emergancy.

Tommy:Hey guys!Wait for me!

Tommy dropped the hotdog on the muddy and snow ground and ran sraight inside landing through the wall accidentally in a rush.

Wendy:Oooh,are you alright?Don't hurt yourself yourself next time,come with the gang and I and I'll give you and all the gang some hotdogs!

Tommy cheered in a high-pitched voice.

Tommy:Yum!I love you even moooooore!!

Wendy and Tommy ran deep underground to the door of Wendy's lab and locked the door.

The snowboard kids stood around to keep safe of evil people while Wendy gazed through her telescope that was hidden behind a tough wall to keep out weirdos.

Linda:Oh brother,I feel like we're all in the stupid show Big Brother!We have to share rooms!!

Wendy:Yes,sorry about that,for tonight if it's bad people in those mysteriously approaching-to-our-town helicopters and planes--

Booooooooooom!!Boooooooooom!!

Jam(shaking):What the funk was that??

Another crashing sound started to get loud.

Linda:Is the door locked??

Wendy:Yes!Relax!We are gonna be fine as long as my lab is underground which it is!

Meanwhile outside,the helicopters and planes landed on the television station in Snow Town while everyone is looking at it thinking "What in the world is happening?".

Linda's mum:It's no wonder those helicopters are bigger than Linda's official helicopter with the cover of herself on it.

Linda's dad:Tell me about it.The planes are also as big as our castle home.

Linda's mum:You know,even if we're rich and you run a big coporation,you'd be skilled with guns in the army.

Linda's dad:Dear,that's too extreme for me.You see,a person that is wealthy,calm and sophisticated and an activity that is rough and tumble is not comparable.

Linda's mum:Hmm.Oh well,let's see what is going on with these helicopters and planes.

Everyone in Snow Town saw the planes and helicopters land to Sunny Mountain and went up there.

Wendy(looking through her telescope):I don't think it's attacking the town,it's heading straight to Sunny Mountain.We'll get onto our snowboards and see who these people are.

Slash:Good idea!If only Nancy was here!Oh!

Linda(whispering):Nancy and Slash sitting in a tree--

Slash punched Linda's nose flat.

Linda:OOOOW!!Well,it's clear to us that you and Nancy love each other!

Slash:Whatever,you're parents are heading up to the mountains,and if they die,you'll have to go to foster parents with spoilt bratty kids!!

Linda stood still and looked at Slash with a serious look.

Jam:Oooh burn!!Ha!

Tommy:To the Wendy mobile!

Wendy:Ha,ha,ha!No Tommy,our snowboards silly billy!

Tommy:Oh sorry.He.

The kids got on their snowboards and headed to Sunny Mountain to find out about the planes and Helicopters and meet their parents.

Meanwhile,Damien was in New York hiding in an abandoned from the helicopters and planes that were tracking him down to be suspected of who contributed to climate change.

Damien:I must hide from the government and give those snotball kids a piece of me and Global Warming!!My little spies under the core of the Earth will be controlled!Victory is miiiiiine!!

Up in Sunny Mountain,the snowboard kids were snowboarding on the snowy road with fallen branches from trees and trees on the sides of the road with dead rabbits and animals.

Wendy:This is terrible,everything here in Sunny Mountain is wrecked!

It made us and the whole town curious about how the animals would die!

Tommy:At least my German shepard dog Tom was safe inside my house!My dad protects him all the time just as much as Tom protects my dad!Jah!

Jam:Cool,you named you're dog your name except it's not Tommy.

Tommy:yeah I love my cuddly dog!He's da best!

Wendy's mum:Weeeeeeendyyyyyy!!Where are You??

Wendy gasped in hope.

Wendy:Guys,my mom is here somewhere,we'll split so we can go with our parents and see who these people in the helicopters and planes are.

Everyone:Got it!

The snowboard kids snowboarded through Sunny Mountains while Wendy was on the search for her parents.

Wendy:Moooom?Where are you?

Wendy's mum:Wendy?WENDYYYY!

Wendy:Moooooooooooooooom!Thank my scientific knowledge of my grey matter and you for finding me!

Wendy's mum:I'm glad I found you!

Wendy:Anyway,my friends are heading looking for the crashed helicopters and out-of-control planes to find out what's going on.

Wendy's mum:OK,how about you go ahead with them,I have to help everyone in Snow Town to clean up debris,trees,and broken windows in stores and houses from the nightmare storm.

Wendy:Okay!See you!

Wendy's mum:See you too!

Wendy went off on her rainbow coloured snowboard.

Wendy's mum(talking to herself):Oh,sometimes I feel that Wendy and the other kids grow up intellegent and happy...

Slash was snowboarding everywhere in Sunny Mountain,until he bumped into Dr.Freek also on the look for the helicopters and planes.

Dr.Freek:Oh,sorry!Clumsy me!How are you?

Slash:I didn't say hi yet so why did you say "How are you?"?

Wendy:Slash,there's no need to be disrespectful!Sorry Dr.Freek,Slash is uncertain about people he doesn't know.

Slash looked at Wendy angry.

Dr.Freek(embarassed):No,no,it's fine.

Then Dr.Freek went away on his snowboard without anything else to say.

Wendy:See?You made him go away thinking we're obnoxious and rude people.

Don't correct people all the time,he was probably busy looking for the planes and helicopters.

Slash:Well it's not like the people of Snow Town would come up to you and say "Hey mister!I crash into people without looking and I say "How are you!","How are you!","How are you!!"!!

Wendy slapped Slash in the face to calm him down.

Wendy:Get a hold of yourself!Just be polite to everyone next time!We have to go to the helicopters and planes and see what's going on!Come on!

Jam(his voice echoed):Heeeeey!Guuuuuuuuuys!!I found it!I found it!!

Everyone snowboarded up to the higher mountains of Sunny Mountain to find Jam.

Tommy(huffing):Wow,these mountains are higher for me than the other courses I've been on!

Linda:That's because you need to go on a diet!

Tommy:You're the FIRST person to insult about me weight!

Linda:Plus you have bad english grammer!Ha!Fatboy notslim!Ha ha!!

Slash steered his snowboard to Linda feircely and punched Linda.

Linda:OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!You're going down!!

Slash:BRING IT ON SLUT!!

Slash and Linda punched,swinged their boards around hitting rabbits into the air along with raccoons landing into Tommy and Wendy's faces.

Wendy and Tommy screamed and tried to pull the raccoons off their faces while Linda and Slash battled like insane.

Jam(snowboarded down to see what's taking the snowboard kids so long):Hey guys!What's going on??

Linda:SHUT UP!!We're fighting like street fighter,winter style!!

Jam:If that's what you're doing to my best friend,then I'M JOINING IN!!

YOU'RE DEAD MEAT PARIS HILTON GIRL!!

Jam,Slash and Linda punched and kicked each other so much that Wendy and Tommy couldn't take it anymore and decided to join in to teach them a lesson.

Wendy:I may be a brainy nerd,but I learned Karate when I use to live in New York so I'M JOINING IN TOO!!

Tommy:ME TOO!!For calling me fat,Linda,I'm gonna HIT YAAAAAA!!

The kids punched,kicked,bit each other's faces,arms and legs while falling down the mountains in snow everywhere and bumped into trees.

down in Sunny Mountain,Slashe's brothers Max and John were snowboarding looking for Slash.As they were about to shout out SLASH,they heard shouting and punching from the mountains.

Max:Hey,look!!It's Slash and his friends!!

John:Max!Get out of the way!!

Max and John quickly threw themselves behind a tree as the battling snowboard kids rolled down fast.The kids ran into the fence and crashed into a tree as well as Max and John.

Snowboard kids:Ooooooooohhhhh...our heads...

John(panicking):Thank god we're not hurt!Especially you,Slash!What the heck was going on?

Slash:Oh.Um...uuuuuuuuh...geez,what were we fighting about?

Tommy:Linda made fun of my weight!!

Linda:Slash attacked me!!

Slash:I only punched and kicked Linda because she was being a bully to my friend Tommy!!

Jam:I joined with Slash to get even with Linda too!

Wendy:So have I!I felt sorry for Tommy!

Tommy:Thanks Wendy!I got in the fight to give Linda a piece of my burger!!

Wendy:I think you mean "Piece of me".

Tommy:Sorry,I can be forgetful.

John:Okay,look,all of you had some huge dust-up and Linda,I'm very surprised at you for poking fun at peoples self-esteem issues since we've been hooking up with each other since grade 6.I've never seen you become as high and mighty as a spoilt rich girl that never appreciates anyone or even any value of love or charity.

Linda:Babe,I wasn't being sarcastic to Tommy,I only said to him that he has a little issue with his blubber and love handles.Oh,I didn't just say that,did I?

John:Well I think you did.

Max:Yeah!We heard you!We heard you!WE heard you!WE--

John covered Max's mouth with his hand to shut him up.

Linda:Nobody or any of these twerps are as gorgeous or better as I am!

John:Just because you're on easy street,though because of the big storm Snowboard Street is covered with muddy snow and trees everywhere,doesn't mean that you can go off to other decent people and say "Hey you!Lose weight!Eat diet foods and drinks!You have love handles you could hook up with Azamat from Borat!You're a wanker!"and any of those kind of demeaning call backs!!

Linda:Well if you don't appreciate my wealth,my looks and I,then why don't you go somewhere to cry like a baby!Oh and by the way,Slash killed your dog!

Everyone gasped,Slash stood there shocked.John went silent.

John:Slash...

Slash:Yes?

John:...I hate you.

John:I hate this crappy place,I hate my brothers,AND I HATE YOU LINDA!!

John threw a big pile of dirty snow at Slash,Linda and everyone else.

John stormed off on his snowboard.

Everyone went dead silent and looked at Slash and Linda as they were thinking they should be ashamed of themselves.

Wendy:Slash and Linda.You're both nitwits.C'mon,let's go.

Then some people from the crashed helicopters and planes came up to the Snowboard Kids.

U.S. Government:Excuse me?Are you all teens that live here in the snow?

Wendy:Yes we are?What do you want?

U.S. Government:We need all of you for a special e with us.

The Snowboard Kids decided to come with the people from the government to see what is happening with the world and Global Warming.

Next chapter on the way soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The Snowboard Kids movie:Evil doom of the Earth

Part 6:Getting ready for the road to Damien

The kids were with the government at a huge hall in Snow Town with all the Snowboard Kids parents there concerned about what's happening.

Tommy's mum:Jah,it's becoming very suspicious of what the weather around the world will be like.Hope My sweet apple strudle Tommy will be safe with the others.

Tommy's dad:Honey,Tommy is gonna be protected by his friends.I've been fatherly to my son since he was born,so don't worry too much.

Then everyone settled in the Snow Town hall to listen to the people from the U.S government about what they have found out about what Damien is up to.

Government:Ladies and gentlemen,we have come to your town in the snowy rocky mountains for a very inportant speech about global warming we are experiencing here in the United States and around the world.(ahem)Yesterday,an extreme unusual snow storm had hit Snow Town due to a change in weather at 2:30pm in the afternoon of a school assembly.

All over America,hundreds of letters from everyone have had concerns about a "Green goblin" named Damien on the loose and hunting down metal pieces,gadgets,weapons,and any of these illegal inventions to make a weapon to induce Global Warming.

Everyone gasped.

Government:So we need some people here to track down for clues of what Damien Demon is up to.Here we need:Slash,Jam,Linda,Wendy,and Tommy.

Tommy was drinking a peppermint tea drink to keep himself awake.

Government:Tommy Parsy?Is a Tommy Parsy here?

Tommy:Here!Sorry I spilt my tea!Coming!

Tommy stood up straight in an army-like style.

Jam:Uh,dude?You're not at boarding school,we're in the Snow Town hall.

Tommy:Oh.Sorry again.

Government:Kids of Snow Town,have you got any suggestions of how you would like to help us cut down on Global Warming and have a talk to Damien about a few things?

Linda grabbed the microphone.

Linda:Well,what I think we should do is to hop on my big Helicopter with supplies of food,water,clothes,cell phones,TV,icy Margarita maker,and any of my worthy hitchhiking stuff.

Slash smirked at Linda.

Slash:I have an idea,we'll go into my dad's army truck that Wendy made for him when he was in the Navy so we can squash Damien!HAHAHA!M dad's got great supplies of weapons,food,water,radio,TV and Playstation!.

Wendy:I have a better suggestion,how about we go into my spaceship that can turn into a vehicle with MY QUALITY supplies for our worldwide trip to get Damien.

Jam:I think that's a cool idea,then we won't have to put up with sitting in Linda's helicopter listening to her songs of Rihanna,Don't you wish your girlfriends hot like me or the rap crap that she likes.

Linda:We all like your breakdancing,but not always your hip-hop music.

Jam:Actually I like dance with the donk beats better than hip-hop.The dance with the donk beats make me breakdance even harder and better!

Government:Alright,that's enough.We need more ideas about looking for Damien from everyone here in this town.Anyone?Anyone?

Wendy's mum:I think my daughter Wendy will know what to do,she's a genius and she'll know what to do in sticky situations.

Government:Well what do you think?

Snowboard Kids:We think it's awesome!

Everyone applaused.

Government:We are going to be depending on these brave pre-teens to track down Damien and to reduce Global Warming.Any of all the parents of their children or friends of the kids will say goodbye to the Snowboard Kids for their trip around the world to find Damein.

God bless America and the rocky and snowy mountains.

Everyone applaused again.Then everyone went outside of the Snow Town hall to see the kids.

Linda's mum:We'll help you pack your things darling.Be careful of Paris Hilton and other billionares out there to compete against you.

Linda:I will.

Slashe's mum:Slash,put an end to that silly boy Damien and his childish antics of ruining the fun here and anyone.

Slashe's dad was watching a boxing match on his handheld TV.

Slashe's mum:Aaron!Turn that thing off and say something to Slash!

Slashe's dad:Sorry honey.Slash my boy,just beat it!Just beat it!Just beeeeeeeeaaaaat it beeeeeaaaaat it!

Slash:Yeah,I'm gonna beat that brat Damien!

Last chapter on the way.


	7. Chapter :Getting ready for the big world

Snowboard Kids movie chapter 7:

As night time came at 6:00,the Snowboard Kids were at their own homes packing everything they need to travel around the world,and Slash was very worried about Nancy to the bone.

At the family Kamei's place,John was clearing out his photos of Linda from his corkboard on the wall and put them in a box.

John(talking to himself):(Sigh)I wonder to myself why I live here with a bunch of self-absorbed smart alecks.If I'm going to be heading off with Slash and his friends to find this "Bratty demon",I might as well make sure Slash doesn't get up to more trouble with anything else since Global Warming is becoming upon us.

John put the box to the basement upstairs,came back down to his bedroom and kept packing his bag.

Slash was packing his clothes,Playsnow magazines,and his photo of Nancy and himself at the Snow Town ice-skating park.

Slash(to himself):I miss Nancy.I wish Jam and I didn't fight,it made Nancy run away!Damn Linda!Well,I'm going to New York with the others so I hope Nancy will be there so I can give her a big warm hug and get a present for her for Christmas.

Slash kept packing his stuff.

Max was jumping around running around the rooms in the house in excitement of the trip without finishing packing his stuff.

Max(running around):What's happening??Where the hell are we going??Why are we going to New York??Why?Why?Why??

Slash,John,and parents:SHUT UP!!

Max went silent and went to get his stuff packed to put near the door.

Mum:Slash?John?are you ready yet?

Slash and John:Yes!

Max:I am too!

Mum:Yes,we all know,sweetie,but try to behave when you go with Slash and John to the Snow Town hall to get ready for the trip around the world to get even with that silly Damien.

Slash(carried his bags down):Yeah,tell me about it,Damien is so stupid,he doesn't even have any friends.

mum:Well,that's his problem.In the end,he'll learn.

Slash:Yeah.

mum:Anyway,let's get going.

Slash,John and Max went to their dad to say goodbye.

Slash:See ya.Remember the time when I was 10,we both went fishing in Canada,got a huge Salmon fish,and won 50 dollars from it?Well if I head to Canada on the trip,I'll get us another giant fish and win dollars!

dad:Oh yeah.That's super cool!

Good luck,my boy,Or shall I say big growing man?(started crying in happiness).

Slash:It's okay,dad.I'll be okay,we've had a great dad-son relationship since I was a kid.

dad(began to choke):Yeah,I know.I remember when you first started your very first day of school.Your mom was driving you to school on the day,then she encountered a teenage girl in grubby clothes with 'Super Ludercrous Ugly Tinseltown freak.Or S.L.U.T' written on her shirt,you said,"Why is that girl's shirt so loose and ugly?",and your mom said "Well that's because you had that nightmare about being a famous rock star and all the girl fans were running after you!".Ha,ha!That was good actually!

Slash:Oh,I remember that!That was sooo cool!

dad:Good luck,son.Now go off to the real world!

Slash:Yes sir!

The Kamei kids got their bags and headed outside the door.

The dad was waving to the kids in the mum's car and the kids were screaming "Bye dad!".

John:See you,dad!

Slash:Later,dad!

Max:BYYYYYYYYEEEEE DAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!!

John:Ow!Do you have to yell so loud?It hurts my ears!

mum:Calm down,John.He's just excited about the world trip.Hey,where's our dog Speedy anyway?

John:Uh...Slash took it to an animal paradise home for Speedy to have a vacation while we're away.(looked serious at Slash)is that right,Slash?

Slash(looked angry and annoyed):Oooooh yes,we loooove our little doggy to be safe in his little wittle pawadise houwse,right,John?

John(pulled Slash's shirt to him):You just keep your mouth shut and don't mention about Speedy.

Slash:Bite me.

As the Kameis arrived at the Snow Town airport,the rest of the snowboard kids were there all with their bags excited and jittery.

Linda:Oh My GOD!OH MY GOOOD!We're heading off to battle Damien!

How exquisite!I want to see a musical and buy rare jewery in New York!

Slash:Oh yeah?Well I want to see what crazy weirdos and illegal video games are like there in NY city!

Nancy:I want to see the beautiful animals at a zoo in New York so that Slash and I can hang out there!

Slash started to blush.

Tommy:I wanna eat Mexican food in Mexico like Tacos,Burritos,nachos,and

most of all,chilli soup!!Yum!You all can watch me drink it in a soup-drinking contest there!

Wendy:I'd also like to see this Dr.Freek in New York.We saw him at assembly at school,I'm fascinated about him and his interests about science and global warming.

Slash:Yeah,I heard you say that when I was sitting behind you at school in assembly.

Then a plane captain who was a dolphan came and told the snowboard kids to settle down as he was going to talk.

Captain:Good evening,everyone.My name is Donald Dolphan Aggs-

Max:Is your name DOLPHAN and EGGS?BWAHAHAHAHA!!

Slash slapped Max on the cheek.

Slash:He said AGGS,not EGGS!What are you,deaf?

Max:Gee,So-rry,you didn't have to hit me on my face!

Jam:Shut up and listen to the big boss!

Captain Donald:Which is me,thanks for pointing out,um..what's your name?

Jam:Jam Kuehnemund,that's my name,dude.

Captain Donald:That's an unusual name,"Jam".Is it made up or did it come from somewhere?

Jam:Oh...I don't know actually.No,I think that's just the way my name is.

Cap.D:That's alright.Anyways,everyone, before we get things ready,introduce yourselves.

Slash(happily):My name is Slash Kamei,I've been living in Snow Town since I was born and never got sick of snowboarding!

Nancy:Me neither!I think all of us of Snow Town have grew up snowboarding,and the first time Wendy came here she said she loved snowboarding like us.Oh yeah,my name is Nancy Neil.How do you do?Welcome to our precious rocky mountains!

Linda:I'm Linda Maltinie,I'm rich,my dad owns his own company,and here's my phone number for if you want to be a member of my daddy's company for making money by selling expensive chocolate and giving support to the starving children of Africa!

Slash(being doubtful):(cough).

Linda:(Looked at Slash in annoyance):Yes,and welcome to this boring--uh,I mean brilliant place of winter wonderland!

Cpt.D:Well,that's very good.Anyone else I haven't known their names?

John:Oh,um yes,my name is John Kamei,I'm Slash and Max's older brother.How are you?

Cpt.D:Hey,you and your brothers look exactly like each other!How unusual!

Slash:Nah,it's just how we got it from our parents.Actually,my mom told me I got my mischief behaviour from my great grandfather.How weird is that?

Cpt.D:Oh,okay.Well now,anyone else I don't know?Anyone?

Okay,let's get going.

Max:WAAAIIT!!You forgot me!I'm Max,the youngest brother of Slash and John!

Cpt.D:Oh sorry about that.How are you?

Max:One time when John and I went on a plane to Canada,I was going to the bathroom,I had explosive Diorrehea,so my big brother John knocked on the door and said "Hurry up,I have to go.",I was about to warn him about the toilet until he pushed in a hurry to go and saw Diorrehea flowing everywhere!

John covered Max's mouth with his hand.

John:Max!Please!We keep certain and personally foul situations we experience in our heads.

Max:YOU Keep to YOURSELF.

John:If you don't quit being such a clown,I'll sit with the other kids on the plane and you can sit near the toilet and be tortured with the foulest smell of someone's dirty business!

Max:...ew.

Cap.D:Alright then,let's get everyone ready and sorted for the worldwide hunt for this "Evil demon".

Slash:This will be so awesome!

Wendy(smiling and patting Slash's shoulder):And rightfully so.

Linda:Yippee!Shoes!

Slash:Grrrrrrrr...

Tommy:Yah-hoo!

Jam:Pump it up!

The sequel to Snowboard Kids movie will be here soon.


End file.
